When high-power semiconductor components are running, they will generate heat loss. If the amount of heat generation is too much and too late to dissipate into surrounding media, the semiconductor components will fail to operate due to overheating. To avoid overheating of high-power semiconductor components, heat sinks will usually be added to increase heat dissipation. However, with the increase of power density, heat generated by high-power semiconductor components increases. Existing assembly structures of high-power semiconductors and heat sinks are difficult to meet the need of heat dissipation, and a more effective heat-dissipating structure is needed badly.